


Photograph

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Such a small silly thing that can hold so much. Thoughts, memories, a snippet of time that will never come again but can be relived innumerably through a scrap of paper with an image captured upon it.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> _"I cannot sleep - great joy is as restless as great sorrow."  
>  -Fanny Burney_
> 
> _"The source of one's joy is also often the source of one's sorrow."  
>  \- Jessamyn West_

Photograph

Such a small silly thing that can hold so much. Thoughts, memories, a snippet of time that will never come again but can be relived innumerably through a scrap of paper with an image captured upon it. 

Years, millennia, even eons from now those memories would have to sustain him through the darkest nights and harshest time when loneliness deep and bitter crept over him like a million tiny deaths weighing down his soul, if he had such a thing left after all that he had done. 

Arms slipped over his shoulders from behind shaking him from the darkness of his thoughts. “What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing,” came the reply as the photograph was tucked away in a book. One set of papers holding another paper and something far more valuable than any of the two combined on any planet in any universe. 

“Fine, keep your secrets, but come to bed? It’s late, and I can’t sleep without you there.” 

A smile crept over his face as the depth of meaning those words held. From the one who’d spoken them and the weight, they would carry when the same one would eventually no longer be there to articulate them. 

Fate was cruel, but in these moments she’d given him a reprieve, and he was not so foolish as to ignore it. “Of course, let’s get you to bed then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the most horrible case of writer's block going on and recently read that writing something not associated with your current projects could help spark creativity again, so I thought I'd give it a try, and try it with a new pairing in a new fandom while I was at it.


End file.
